Thunderbirds are - Falling!
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: When disasters are beginning to wear International rescue down, something begins to seem wrong. More disasters are flooding in by the day, far more than they can handle. But it's only on one dark night when Scott notices something in the shadows. Does he begin to realise, maybe they're not all accidents. Can the brothers handle a new threat? A new enemy? Warning: Some boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy my story. I hope you like the first chapter. This is for you Jas hun! Good luck with your exams! Love you lil sis! As always with each of my stories I will post a warning with it.**_ **Warning: Boyxboy, Swearing, scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up later.**

 **Original characters: Jasmine, Harry, Kenneth, Thomas, Caleb**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

People say that the natural instincts for survival are what drive us so much to succeed and live our life. The natural instinct to survive no matter what the costs... But what would happen if our strongest instinct came into clash with our strongest sense.

What happens when the only thing stopping you from living is the most addictive drug that anyone and everyone takes in their life?

That is to say: Adrenaline.

Our story begins one misty morning in May.

The morning light was dark and restrained by the thick and heavy mist as a figure laid back, sprawled over the bed.

The silver stars slowly began to fade over the crest of the hill risen trees, as they broke past the horizon mountains of hills and leaf canvas. The dark clouds were circling, almost as though they were forming an eye over the large island that sat by the outskirts of the vast and unexplored ocean. Towering trees stood as solitary as the king's guard as they surrounded the lonely, large storey home.

Two perfect circles.

A lake of the flooded lower clambering over growth of the forest, which had crawled far from the mightiest storm the island had seen in the last recent ten years, and yet it glistened, needing only the smallest bit of light to shine like a diamond.

Land met water.

Sea met sky.

It was almost just like a Disney film as slowly the figure sat up in the four poster bed. Slowly they moved their fingers across the smooth oak framing almost like they had never seen it before... as though everything in the room was strange and new to them. The satin quilt slowly fell from around their bare waist as they moved back the curtain of the bed and stepped onto the cold and desolate marble floor. A shiver ran up their spine as they trembled through the usual knife stabbing aches and pains. In the early light, lines of intense and strong muscle over their trained and hard body. Their pale finger tips wrapped around a thick blanket nearby as they stared at the sky hypnotized.

They reached out their hand and gently curled their curious fingers around the blistering cold empty, colourless metal which he had stumbled onto through the double French glazed windows, the black iron balcony railing and marble balcony. Their eyes widened as they stared deeply across the awakening morning.

The figure shifted slightly as the air ran over its bare chest for someone so dark and barren inside... they had no taste for the cold... well, not unless they were speeding through it.

As the light set in the room, it became clearer to see there it was a boy. His soft hazelnut hair fell over desolate, cold, strange eyes as he slowly swayed towards the balcony, eyes as startling blue as the bluest summer sky, if not even more so. As the dying moonlight hit him, streaks and locks of soft brown could made out of the mess of hazelnut wisp hair, his eyes were greatly unfocused and an almost impossible colour to recognise, in the most lightest and darkest to changing of turquoise. He panted sightly as he grabbed hold of the railings. His long fur quilt was wrapped firmly around his waist as it trailed behind him, the white tiger print looks so pale against his warm skin.

The branch slowly rested in his palm as a green bud began to blossom into a lilly. He stared at it hypnotised by the beauty it possessed. The wind just buffeted the branch further into his hand.

His turquoise eyes regarded the texture carefully. Observing each change in the shade of the plant. He looked over the plant as an artist would look at his masterpiece.

Rain began to soon pour as he looked down at the shrivelling petals in the distant trees, each one of them slowly began to crumble away as they became nothing but broken pieces on the breeze. But his eyes locked onto something a lot more hypnotising in the sky. The undistinguishable blur and loud roar which rocketed past him, as it went coursing along the length of the sky. The sharp outline of the jet barely viewable in the dawn's embrace. It looked so plausible and at right form with the night.

But still he just stood there... His eyes hidden now between dank locks of hair which masked his face.

In the astonishing, revealing and selective light of the early morning it was quite clear to see the throbbing veins beneath the pale and exhausted skin. The light only seemed to shine on him for a moment, attempting to bring some warmth to his bones but failed as it sank behind and expanding and dark cloud cover. He caught his breath as his hands curled tightly around the balcony. The petals in the trees all began to whip past him as his hair fell across his face, now nothing but lanky batched of wet locks.

Still though he didn't care. He couldn't do anything but just stare brilliantly with those changing ocean blue eyes after the object of his ambitions. The vision of his interests. The path of his future. Thundering through the skies with the elegance of a mighty eagle and soaring to the rescue of those who would need his aid. To fight for those who could not fight for themselves. It was the path which his life had been aimed down towards since his father had first came back from his on duty tour.

It was his fate... no his duty. It was his duty to go out there and serve his part for all those who needed help.

And he would give his life to his duty.

Just as he did right now. He saved those who others would give up for dead.

As much as it exhausted him, he would never give up. His ambition and drive wouldn't allow him to do it.

The sound of a door outside his room creaked into life along with footsteps onto the landing. It was quiet, barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention to it. But he had to smile at how soft the footsteps were in being considerate for him, careful not to wake him should he be asleep. "Another day." He lent forward onto the railing, his chest and torso pushing out slightly to reveal the deeply toned muscle of a six pack on the smooth peachy skin. "Another rescue." His silky voice carried out onto the soft wind which swirled over the island tree skyline.

 _ **-Break-**_

After finally waking up slowly, he pulled on some tracksuit bottoms. The soft grey material hung low, revealing the intense lining to his sculpted body, but not enough that it would show what hid beneath the cloth. The air was cool and crisp as it roamed across his skin, planting small kisses of nipping cold which seemed to help him wake up all the more. But it didn't help as he moved down the stairs as his eyes moved around absently, still painted with the dreams of the night. He was in low His hand moved down the smooth oak, wooden banister as he walked down the spiral staircase onto the marble floor.

He stumbled into the kitchen and just as he felt the floor slip away beneath him. A sturdy pair of hands caught him gently and set him down on the stool before tucking him into the table as breakfast was set down for him. "I thought you were still sleeping Scott." A voice chided to him with a soft chuckle. "Otherwise I wouldn't have spent half my morning sneaking around on my blooming tip toes trying to avoid waking you up!"

Scott slowly looked up from rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and lent back on the stool. He rose an eyebrow as he took in the sight of the thin figured boy in front of him. He had a spiked mess of dirty blond colour hair, though it moved and resembled fresh spun silk while tones of brown were blended among the sunlight kissed locks. His skin was lightly pale though Scott avoided the direct look of the bright blue eyes as they pierced into him.

He generously took the coffee and felt it's warmth kindle his hands. Taking a deep sip of the scolding drink he let out a soft gasp. His lip dripping ever so slightly as their pale colour stood out. "It's not my fault Alan. I'm not some china doll you know?" He shrugged. "It's just that I've been called out quite a lot lately. It's becoming even harder to sleep." He kept his gaze low as Alan lent across the counter and rose a questioning eyebrow. Scott threw his hands behind his head and sighed exasperated.  
"Well." Alan began quietly. "Maybe I could-"  
"Don't even think about it Kiddo." Scott grinned, watching how Alan frowned deeply and threw his arms out. His shirt lopsided down his skinny form and the boy just stared desperately on to his older brother.  
"Scott come on! I've done the training! I've logged the time! I can do it! You just have to give me a chance!"

Scott grinned deeper. "You're just too young right now Alan. You need to grow up a bit, then you can come across some of the more difficult missions." He said coolly.

Alan slid his shirt back up from the shoulder it had slipped down slightly and played slightly with the hem of his shorts. He hated when Scott managed to always act older and maturer than him. "You know." He growled bitterly. "You're not dad." He growled quietly and glared down Scott.

He regretted saying the words immediately as Scott slumped ever so slightly more, running his fingers through his hair with complete exhaustion. His eyes were set with a older maturity which didn't belong in someone young like him. He was far to young to feel such a great burden and pain of expectation. But now that their father was... after their fathers accident. He had to step up as the confident one. Between him and John, they carried the hope in the family to keep going. To fight the good fight and to carry on saving those who needed their help. "Alan... I would never want to replace dad. You know that."

Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"I don't want you going out there yet because you will get hurt. I can't have you getting injured. Train and get stronger, then we will talk about you taking on more responsibility. You're still just a kid." He said the last bit softly and watched the hope in Alan's eyes freeze over for the moment. "We all have our part to play, we all need to make sure that we're top of our game."  
"Oh. Like you are now?"

Alan had already eaten his own small breakfast and was just about to head off for the shower, but something in Scott's eyes played about which drew his curiosity out. The way that Scott seemed to be having no real focus. His eyes dancing with something cold and sad. The same thing that Alan saw whenever he looked into the mirror at his reflection. But his older brother wasn't even eating much! He was pecking at the food and breaking it apart on his plate. Taking small, stolen nibbles but he looked as though that simple gesture was an exertion to him.

Alan tilted his head ever so slightly and looked over Scott. He hadn't been in any other fights by the looks of it. A few dark bags hid under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked exhausted.

ThunderBird one hadn't seen much rest lately. Working over time to try and keep up with the amount of chaos which was being set off around the world.

It was like all of a sudden, chaos had woken up and decided to try and claw the world apart, piece by piece.

The exertion was starting to showing across them all.

Alan had been scouring through the outer atmosphere, trying to stop stealth mines from going off and attacking convoys.

Scott had been pouring through the world, hitting country after country to keep up.

Virgil was still passed out in his bed, trying to sleep off a twenty four hour day.

To be honest, Alan was still surprised to see that Scott's eyes were open.

He cautiously reached out as his brother moved the plate across to see replays of the news on his holo-wrist cuff.

The scene played out over and over again. Warehouses and oil rigs, ignited into infernos. Avalanches burying people under impossibly deep depths. Buildings collapsing into the streets of various cities, burying hundreds of people if not killing them. "I just don't get it." He shook his head. Scott couldn't get it into his mind, just what exactly was going on. The amount of disasters happening was unnatural. Strong new building becoming rubble? Jets crashing out the sky? Various ships hitting sea mines which should have been gone over a hundred years ago? It just seemed so... precise.

Each building was struck perfectly and fell in a precise way.

Each inferno came from a new hunger in the biggest tanks in each rigging.

He frowned deeper, zooming in, trying to spot anything. But with every scene, it was just the same.

The clouds were dark like a storm and covered the majority of the sky. It made it impossible to see what was behind them. Then again, no jet or ship, even the Thunderbirds, could fly through a horrific storm like the ones which churned up around the accidents. "They always happen during a massive storm." Alan noted Scott's thoughts, watching the latest video of a oil rig explosion.

Scott span the image to get a 3-D imprint to examine. "I just don't get it. Fifteen explosions at the riggings. Each one goes up in flames faster than we can make it there. Even Thunderbird one can't get there as fast as it takes to collapse! But by the time we get there. Each person has been evacuated, are in life rafts or wake up in hospital with no recollection of what happened." He tapped his fingers across the table. Watching over and over how it went up in flames without any aid.

One second fine, the next it goes up in an inferno!

Alan however seemed to pause for a moment. "Scott, how did it explode?" He wondered, but just watched his brother scowl a bit deeper.  
"That's just the thing Alan! We don't know." He sighed and curled his fingers into his hair. Almost looking like an obsessed man as he stared at the video feed. "The numbers from inside the station show that everything was fine. John studied the platform itself, it was clear of any defects... up to-"  
"Up to the moment it exploded." Alan nodded, staring down at the image. "Scott?" He looked at his brother. "Where did the fire start?" He stared at the image feed as Scott rewound it and focused it onto a various range of large four tanks at the mid section of the rig.

His finger traced the outline. "The waves?" Alan guessed.  
"Gordon said the sea was completely still." Scott frowned. "Which in itself is strange considering the storm above it." He shook his head. "The tanks were raised high enough anyway that they couldn't be hit by them." The elder brother waves his hand over the image and showed the outline of the structure. "It's strong enough to take the bearing of any storm which hit it." He grabbed the image and threw it out to make it larger in front of them.  
"Hey what's that!"

Scott shot his eyes to where Alan was pointing. "Oh Alan!" He scolded. "That's just the eye of the storm."

A small open circle remained perfectly around the zone above the oil rig. Though the clouds were behaving weirdly... almost like they were being pushed into that shape instead of naturally occurring. No. It was probably just his imagination going wild. Or at least he wouldn't know fully.

Brains was down stairs trying to sleep off the exhaustion of constantly adapting their ships to be able to fly in these conditions.

At least for once, this morning have given them a break. Maybe they could get some rest and-

 _"Thunderbird five to Tracey Island! Are you there!"_

Scott face palmed and ground to himself as he turned and put on a smile for his brother who was half floating in the air. His eyes were bleary and heavy with sleep so John's outline was a bit fuzzy to him. But there he was. Blue eyed and warm rusty blond hair.

Why did their family have a lot of blue eyes?

Apparently it came from their mother... bless her soul.

John was floating half in his hologram state. His face beaded with stress as he too seemed to be bearing the weight of the calls, if not even worse than those on the ground. _"Scott? Is that you?"  
_ "Go ahead John. We can hear you."

He tossed the holo-cuff aside to Alan as he walked over slowly and stood in front of his brother.

Alan waved to his brother but soon went back to searching among the image for any clues. His ears were pegged open to listen to any and all details of what was going on.

 _"Scott we got a problem. Something has happened... in London."_ John seemed almost out of breath? _"I'm trying to get a lock on the reports but they're hard to get to for some reason. But the moment I can, they come in a wave and nearly, completely over load the systems!"  
_ "John you're doing good." Scott said calmly.  
 _"It's big beg in London. It's gone up in flames. The structure is failing. As well as the millennium eye. They're going to collapse if you don't do something quick."  
_ "Understood John." Scott sighed and hit his fist into a nearby wall, triggering the alarm system across the rooms. "We're going to need Thunderbird one and two. I can get there and diagnose the damage. Virgil-"

Said brother slowly stumbled into the room. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes as the brown haired and deep puppy dog brown eyed brother groaned.

"Can bring Gordon and pod four. I can try and stabilise any fires or damage myself."  
 _"F-A-B Scott."_ John sighed and looked between his brothers who looked less than barely conscious with exhaustion. _"I'll send word you're on your way."_

Scott moved quickly over to the lamps against the end of the wall.

Alan frowned as he looked at the tanks. Staring at them in depth as he watched the explosion happen in slow motion. "SCOTT! WAIT!"

"Thunderbirds are go." Scott stated as he pulled down the lever of the lamps. The platform beneath him turning to gear up.

Alan stared back at the image as his brothers began their descent to their ships. Virgil stumbling to the entrance.

The image... Alan couldn't understand it, but it was there in front of his eyes.

He watched in slow motion as the tanks bent slowly inwards on one spot before imploding outwards...

Something had hit them?

"What the hell?" He frowned, watching the image replay the evidence over and over again.

Were these disasters... planned?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone. Thank you all for your reviews =) Thanks Jas, thank you**_ ** _TBMom_** _ **and thank you**_ ** _Scribbles97_** _ **. And thank you to any of you who favourite or follow this story!**_ **Warning: Boyxboy, Swearing, scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up later.**

 **Original characters: Jasmine, Harry, Kenneth, Thomas, Caleb, Michael**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Scott blinked slowly as it felt like he had been dropped out of the sky.

His blue uniform began to clamp slowly around his leg, voices echoing around him loudly as the platform ground through the tube faster and faster. "Scott, we don't know what we're dealing with here!" A voice called over the systems, but still the machine clamped and sealed around him.

Stretching his fingers he felt the material layer on him like a second, stronger skin. It was a uniform. A symbol of the duty which he had taken to burden. To be there where others could not. He had to make sure he was there for those who couldn't defend in emergencies and were left as just corpses to die. He would not allow it. He would not allow disaster to strike. He would help where he could.

His tired eyes stared at the passing wall as he sped like a bullet down towards the launch pads. "John how is it holding up."

He turned his head ever so slightly to the international rescue symbol which was the monument of his uniform. It lit up slowly like a pearl gleaming in sunshine before blazing bright white like a sun lit flame. He could feel the warm of the suit as it's advanced technological power surged through the material. Slowly waking up like a child who had been in a deep slumber.

When the platform came to a stop he paused his body and let it locked down to stop him from stumbling at the sudden halting. His eyes scoured over the cavern till they locked onto the brilliance of the silver gleam which shined directly in front of him.

Red cone nose and gleaming steel silver outer armour casing. Great white paint embalmed into the side of the ship: ' _THUNDERBIRD1'._ The symbol of his pride and success in international rescue. His mighty and unmatched ship. In speed anyway that is. It's mighty wings were tucked tight into their placing and the thrusters hummed, ready and calling out like a dog who was excited to get taken out on a walk.

Scott's fingers twitched with anticipation to get inside, while his eyes scoured the outer glass casing which open and unfolded slowly to hold out and present a seat for him to take. He was so ready to get into it, but dread set heavy inside of him.

His bones ached. His muscles burned. his vision was slightly dizzy as he kept trying to blink it clear, to keep any form of sleep away. _"Scott, are you sure you can do this?"_

John's voice was full of concern. Without a full hologram presentation, John wouldn't be able to see the heavy black bags under Scott's eyes. He wouldn't see the way that Scott was slightly slouched. He couldn't see that behind all the anticipation and completion, to drive on successfully and keep going to save those who needed them.

John wouldn't be able to see the spark of apprehension behind Scott's eyes as the platform began to move forward. Each footstep becoming slower and lingering much longer as he turned and gazed down to the empty path of the tube silo. He could turn back now... but what would that mean to his father? It would mean that he's a failure. He would be letting down all his brother. He would be letting down all of those people who were out there. Women. Men. Children. How many could be hurt right now? Laying in their own blood in the disaster of London.

No. There was no choice.

His duty spoke above all else.

He plunged into the seat and clenched himself tightly as it lifted him in and put him behind the array of various levers and controls.

The levers felt familiar and comforting in his palms. Almost as though the great ship was a part of him. Each thruster one of his mighty legs. Ready to spread his wings and take mightily to the sky in a great launch of success.

He still however let out a small shaky breath as the casing sealed in front of him. New screens coming up quickly with information. Holograms with the states of engines. All were checked right and ready to go. The sky above them were clear of jets. No planes were in the air ways. Conditions looked good.

He pulled the levers ever so slightly and stilled himself as he felt the conveyors begin to move the great ship beneath him. Raising him slowly as it lead to the launch pad. _"Scott can you hear me?"_ John persisted, growing increasingly worried about his brother as Scott quickly and drastically adjusted the ships various settings.  
"Virgil?" He asked, blatantly ignoring his brother. "Are you into position." He called out, knowing the communication barriers between them were always open.  
 _"Yes Scott, Just loading the pod."_ Virgil returned quickly.  
"F.A.B." He stated.

Alarms blared loudly around the building as Scott switched on stealth flight to avoid other planes of ships catching sight of them. The pool above them began to roam back, letting a dark silver light of the risen storm flood his vision before the visors adjusted it back to a comfortable setting. The thrusters began to charge up and Scott grinned to himself at how comfortable he felt within the pilot seat. So in control. So-  
 _"Five."_ John called out. _"Four. Three. Two. One."  
_ "Thunderbirds are go." Scott stated, staring at the console before sharply pulling back on the levers.

In the distance ThunderBird2 roared to life as it's jets ignited in a flurry of power.

Thunderbird1 bellowed brightly as the thrusters exploded in each direction, sending the ship up into the air like a shooting star. Breaking through the sound barrier as it's back up jets ignited quickly.

Scott pushed back into his seat as he passed into the cloud cover like a knife to the ribcage. Clean. Precise and slicing. Exact in every perfect way that it could soar like the mightiest creature in the sky. The ultimate speed.

This was international rescue.

"Thunderbird one to Thunderbird two." Scott called out. "I'm going ahead."  
 _"Slow and steady won the race."_ Virgil chided in the speak over.  
"Speed is what's going to keep Big Ben from toppling over into rubble." Scott growled. "I'll meet you there."

His grip tightened as hard as he could around the levers as his ship went into horizontal flight. _"Don't be careless Scott-"_

But he only stared at the console. "After burners. On." He stated quickly and lunged the levers forward.

Thunderbird one became a streaking blade through the darkness of the storm.

 _ **-Break-**_

London was still in ruins, buildings have crushed and tilting collapsed laying onto others, the streets were starting to fill more now these days with people who had begun to start repairs.

They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As the clambering limp forms of hundreds of corpses began to file through the remaining supports of the half collapsed building, it began to groan louder and louder till screams echoed from the street bellow as a thousand windows smashed the sharp glass began raining down.

Then the building fell crushing the people in the street.

All those people... those the boy would consider corpses since they were in death's embrace. Bleeding out, hanging from girders, missing limbs. They were just dead people walking, about to pass on.

To him, they were beyond rescuing. Already completely dead.

They hid on the remaining bits of concrete which remained on the top structure, people were already frantically running in desperation, clawing their way over the remains away anything in sight which was moving. "What are they!" they screamed, the women and men ran in a frantic long stride but they were all locked in one long headlong line, London had become a labyrinth. It was so simple for them to be killed. After all, they had just ensured it. As roars of screams bellowed out, the boy hiding in the rubble began to make out the sight of more explosions hitting Big Ben. The clock cried out in a groan as it struck seven O'clock, the gears and various cocks flying out onto the streets in a shower of glass.

The world was going crazy and London seemed almost as though it was self destructing.

The boy's friend Michael looked and he and shook his head slightly; eyes full of an ocean of expanding tears, "N-No way, this can't be" he began.

But the cold hearted boy just shook his dirty, porcelain head. There was no point in denying what was going on directly in front of their eyes. How could you ignore the mass stench of a thousand rotting corpses all moving together and falling from buildings as they were cooked in an inferno of explosions. What point was there on denying the roar and screams of those who were falling under the ongoing, endless slaughter which never seemed to cease or give way. This secret and hidden assault of disaster. The storm clouds far above them. It seemed as though chaos had taken across the world and now they were here to suffer it.

What was the point at all any more?

That's what he thought anyway.

He just couldn't see why he should care at all? This was a time where the living were envious of those six feet under. When the living envied the dead, you knew there was no time to care about what happened to others. What was important was your own survival. You had to look out for the skin on your back instead of making sure that you sugar coat everything.

The twelve year old boy crouched behind the makeshift barrier of rock as he pulled Michael down. Their faces were coated thickly in dirt, grease and grime from everything around them. Their lungs were starving for fresh air instead of the dust stained substance which they were forced to inhale right now. "Come on... We need to get out of here." He coughed painfully then looked around over his bleeding shoulder towards where the gates of the park were beginning to open to let stragglers in.

Even from here he could hear the distant shouts and orders from the guard as they were hauling in as many people as they could get.

He should have known at that time that something wrong was happening.

He lowered himself down slowly as his hands gripped onto the ragged concrete. He stared up towards the toned boy above him as they grasped on for anything that would help them get down: Steel girders, railings, strong ledges of concrete, absolutely anything that could help them descend the wreckage of what had become their home. There was no more full apartments. There was only the dark and cold desolate city which had become their ruins.

As the ledge cracked and his hand slipped, a sharp pain bellowed from his wrist and shoulder and the right side of his body as something sharp grabbed him.

His vision blurred out of focus for a moment as the pain wedged him into a dark and cold recess of his mind where nothing made sense but how agonising this was. What the hell had just happened?!

"You okay?!" Michael gasped as he pulled his friend back towards the ledge. His face was olive toned and slightly pale from the exhaustion of climbing and running. His eyes were dark and burdened with exhaustion from having to fight for his life. His clothes, like the rest of theirs were torn and shredded almost beyond any use. His brow line was coated in sweat and dried dust which was now plastered to his skin. "Jesus Christ!" He stammered as he looked down and the smaller boy managed to finally follow his line of vision.

Buried into his calf was a steel rod. "O-Oh... fuck." He gasped as he finally registered why he had felt such a bellowing sense of sharp pain. His grip loosened slightly as he couldn't take the sight.

Yeah so he gave that big speech about not being phased. But get over it. He. Doesn't. Like. Seeing. His. Blood.

"If you let go and drop. I swear to god I will kill you." Michael snarled.

The smaller knew that deep down he was trying to sway some deep sense of instinct anger to get him to survive.

But the ledge was cracking around Mikes hand.

"I'm sorry." The smaller boy whispered. His golden hair catching under the filth. His emerald eyes shining faintly.  
"Don't you dare!" Michael bellowed.  
"If I don't. You will die." The boy whispered softly. His grip loosening with slick, warm blood. "You were a good friend."

He paused for a moment. Were those going to be his final words? The last words he said in this life. "Peace out." He smiled weakly. Raising his hand before suddenly he let go.

He closed his eyes and felt something sharp beneath him. Opening his eyes only long enough to see a black figure streaming through the air above him. "W-What?" He whispered.

But then he blacked out.

Next thing he knew he was waking up in hospital with Michael passed out in a bed next to him.

No. He was plummeting to the ground... he couldn't have been saved.

It was impossible!

He sat up slowly and felt the tight case of bandages around his body. His leg. His arms and torso. But still, above everything else. Something blurred sharply in his mind.

That blur of black and red. A slim figure of a ghost...

Had it been a ghost?

He paused slowly, thinking about that... had it even been a figure. Had he not seen anything at all?

But how had he survived that fall?

He frowned deeply.

What the hell had happened to him?

And who or what had saved him?

 _ **-Break-**_

Scott thundered across the skyline as he was a plume through the black smoke. His ship a symbol and emblem of light among the burning and dark, cold landscape of ruin.

London was in rubble. "Thunderbird one to Thunderbird five!" Scott shouted. His eyes studied the bellowing smoke of Big Ben and the streets. This was far above international rescue. This was far above anything else. "We need thunderbird two. Now. The whole city-"  
 _"I know Scott."_ Came John's calm voice. Always ever so calm and saluted in these situations. _"Scott, we must do what we can. What do you need."_ John kept his voice absolutely calm, trying to keep his own panic out of it.

Scott's eyes began to study every bit around him. Every bit of instruments that his ship brought up. The variety of scans which showed the bodies laid out across the streets. Those who were running for shelter anywhere they could get it. People hung out the rubble craters of Big Ben. Waving white flags made of shirts for help. Pleading for someone to come rescue them. _Hundreds. A couple hundred? That's just those in the building!_ His thoughts exclaimed. _Thunderbird two! Where are you!_ His thoughts shouted.

The people screamed as the fires in the clock tower crept slowly further towards them.

How could he really help them! This was a full out brutal assault on the city. _No. It can't be._ His thoughts resided. _No weapons could cause this amount of damage._ He quickly began to re-assess the situation.

Big Ben had been hit first. That was obvious. Fires had started. Parts of the bridge had crumbled.

He looked over to the houses which were ignited in an inferno. The fire must have spread?

Something must have caught on fire and hit into the houses.

He still couldn't imagine a weapon capable of this type of damage-

He paused as a large bleep echoed out across his scanner. "I'm picking up some strange readings." He frowned.

For a moment the spot on the scanner flashed out and re appeared on the far side. "What the hell?" He watched it further as another one joined it.  
 _"Thunder bird one? Are you okay? Scott are you feeling al'right-"_

But even then John was cut off.

Communications went dead as Thunderbird One hit the cloud cover, racing and tilting around the various buildings to scan the damage as it blasted with full power. People bellow were staring up wide in wonder at the way the elegant ship seemed to move so smoothly while creating such an awesome wave of speed behind itself. The wings almost scraped the stone as Scott banked sharply, his reflexes being the dominant feature as he took control and watched the layout of the buildings spread before him.

Those large bleeps however were still moving chaotically across the screen. "Must be a flock of birds." He frowned, watching how suddenly the bleep was right over him-

Once again, his hands wrapped tightly around the controls as it felt like a shock wave hit him. His ship flying out and off course as it gambolled through the air elegantly. Scott's surprise left it down to why the ship took a moment to recover, the readings going wild for a sudden quick burst of wind. "Thunderbird two? You can't get here soon enough." Scott murmured quietly, watching how the bleeps on the radar suddenly vanished.

It couldn't have been just the wind that had knocked him off course... no. He would have got an indicator for that. Such a sudden burst would have been noticed as it built up. This was impossible. _"Thunderbird one. Do you hear me."_ John's voice almost pleaded.  
"I'm here John... just about." He whispered the last part.  
 _"Big Ben...has been evacuated."_ Johns voice sounded just as incredulous as Scott felt.  
"What?"  
 _"It's completely clear of people. The bridge also."_ Scott stared down to see how the fires even seemed to have reduced slightly.  
"John, I was just staring at this a moment ago. It's not possible. There were hundreds of people in there." Scott argued, frowning deeply. The strange bleeps on the radar had slipped from his mind just as quickly as they had vanished from the screen.  
 _"The_ _millennium eye is still in danger of collapse. Scott, get to business."_ John ordered.

Scott stared on at the clock tower for just a bit longer. How had it been so full... now all of a sudden. It was empty?! It couldn't be possible!"  
 _"Scott. Focus."_ John ordered. _"Thunderbird two is joining the party."_

Scott turned the ship sharply as the great towering green ship slowly came into view. Almost build like a massive tank. The ship slowly rolled in, it's great wings and legs generating power through the massive jets across it's body. _"Thunderbird two. You know what to do."  
"F.A.B, John." _Virgil called.

But for a moment longer Scott lingered on the thoughts.

A strange series of two bleeps. Moving so fast across the place they could have been like Thunderbird one! The people suddenly vanishing completely from view of the tower and going off all scanners. It seemed just... so impossible to be coincidence! _"SCOTT!"_ John bellowed.  
"I'm on it." He s stated, launching forward towards his brother's ship. Preparing himself for another long day of his duty.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone. Thank you all for your reviews =) Thanks Jas,**_ _ **thank you**_ ** _Scribbles97, and thank you JoTracy123_** _ **. And thank you to any of you who favourite or follow this story!**_ **Warning: Boyxboy, Swearing, scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up later.**

 **Original characters: Jasmine, Harry, Kenneth, Thomas, Caleb, Michael**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

John slowly floated in front of the holographic, towering globe screen which flickered frantically, in great desperation. His fingers worked furiously over a nearby screen to try and regulate the code input which seemed to be going out of it's mind. "This is just madness." He shook his head slowly, floating upward and clamping his hands over his head as a loud bellow of screams filled the speakers, almost shattering his eardrums in the process, the shock wave of the sound sent him cascading back slightly as he twirled through the air before landing in an agile crouch on the wall.

As the lights in the room flickered slightly, his warm fiery hair seemed to ignite in fresh colour, which churned with lighter tones of blond though the some shades of crimson. His family trademark eyes shined bright turquoise as per usual while he tried to block out the head splitting pain as the pitch grew louder. "EOS!" He called out hoping the computer programme would recognise the problem. "Mute the speakers!" He bellowed out, watching even more closely how the holographic orb of the earth began to spin more violently, emergency after emergency seemed to pop up. "The whole world is going mad!" He whispered, only finding that after the sound systems had all been completely shut off, that he was once again able to think clearly.

All morning he had been fighting for complete control of his own space station! Going into his own encrypted programming and having to readjust it almost every other minute, trying to figure out what was going on with these malevolent bursts of explosive sound which would thunder throughout ThunderBird5. "I normally stay up here to enjoy the peace of it all, above everything else." He glared at the hectic flashing, his eyes trying to keep track of the locations crying out for help, in the split seconds that everything did actually seem to work.

John slowly pushed himself back over to a nearby console and let it fingers begin to quickly type out a code, interjection kills orders, ejection sequences, distress beacons, fire walls, dead ends, anything to try and regain some sense back through his own home! This was just becoming absolutely chaotic now! There was no way it was possible. Thunderbird5 was now equipped with safety protocols to be used should anything like have happened.

It should have been working on it's own private sequence so that nothing should be able on work on it-

" _Scott? Scott can you hear me?"_

"Virgil?" John's eyes widened as the speakers flared back on even louder than before.

He barely had time between hearing the frantic tone in his brother's voice, to register the fact that once again his control over the systems have been overruled completely. "Virgil!" He shouted out, watching as the globe flickered once again, finally revealing the placing of ThunderBird's 2 location. "Virgil?! What the hell are you doing in London! I've been trying to call you for hours!" His eyes flickered over to a nearby camera which trailed on the wall. It's lens was locked on the globe with just a big fascination as the young Tracy had.  
 _"Scott! It's coming down! You got to get out of there-"_

The sound of heavy static filled the speakers as the globe began to flicker more heavily. "Eos! I thought you had stopped doing this!"  
 _"It was not me John."_ The camera lens slowly turned on him, with almost like that of a sharp bark in the voice. _"I cannot however isolate the frequency location which is assaulting us. Every time I do, it just seems to bounce back from another part of the station! It cheats while playing this game! It's not fair-"  
_ "Easy Eos." John said calmly, knowing just well that a full blown tantrum right now would probably send ThunderBird5 over the edge. The ship was working full force to keep basic life support systems, artificial gravity and the main engines running! If that main power diverted, then they would surely be completely be lost with any chance.  
 _"John. I suggest you returning back down to your brothers-"  
_ "If I go now, you would be overwhelmed by this attack and ThunderBird5 would come crashing to the ground. I'm not letting that happen."  
 _"Always the hero."  
_ "Don't you know it." He gave the smallest hint sign of a grin.

That was before he watched the globe change and his face paled drastically.

"Oh god." He hissed quietly.

There in the sight of where his main control globe was.

A picture of London in ruin remained.

Buildings turned to rubble. Fire leaping from house to house. The population panicking and screaming in the streets as they fled what ever corner of the city that they possibly could. Corpses lined the streets, pieces of limbs were lining the ground. The river had turned nearly completely crimson. Children, women, men, all were crushed shoulder to shoulder as they ran for their lives from collapsing buildings. Some were crushed in the stampede, some were thrown over the side of bridges or street railings.

John barely believed what was being shown to him in front of his very eyes. "Eos, run a scan trail. Try again, see if you can find the location of broadcasting." He asked quietly, before seeing as ThunderBird1 launched across the skyline, coming to a sharp cornering as it swung around violently to circle Big Ben which resembled the torch of the city. _"Thanks for the report John."_ Scott's voice echoed back.  
"SCOTT! IT'S NOT US!" John bellowed loudly as he kept trying to put in his various codes to try and bring some sense back to his home, but barely managed much less than to just keep the ship itself going."SCOTT! COME ON! LISTEN UP!"

The screen froze suddenly. Replaced by a loud clicking, like someone on a keyboard as the word; ' **PATIENCE...'** , was gradually typed across the air, before flickering back out of existence and replaced back by the scene of London and the ThunderBirds.

 _"Scott, that structure is coming down at any minute! I've already deployed ThunderBird4, the Milenium eye is coming down now. There's no stopping it. There's people still trapped in there-"  
_ _"This is ThunderBird4! This is ThunderBird4! Come in Scott! Come in Virgil!"_

John floated there. Froze and transfixed as he stared at the two great vehicles, but terrified and feeling his blood turn to ice by the conversation which was being unfolded to him by this strange attack force.

Patience... He had to sit and be patient.

 _"Go ahead Gordon."_ Scott replied, quickly, sensing the anguish and fear in his brother's voice.  
 _"I had a full set of readings coming from within the eye! All of a sudden they're just gone! Like they were never there in the first place!"  
"What?" _Scott sounded as though he had just seen a ghost. His voice shaking slightly.  
 _"I caught those readings when I deployed the pod."  
_ _"ThunderBird1 had a similar set of readings."_

A piercing scream of static overload burst the speakers causing John to clamp his hands over his ears once more. He tried to block out the high pitch wail as it transformed slowly into a painful and mocking cold echo of laughter. "Who's there!" John bellowed but once again only received the same message back across the computer systems, though this time.

It dripped crimson like blood.

More voices came back into the chat as slowly some life was allowed to flood into the station. _"Massive catastrophe here in London. Hours after the accident, International Rescue arrive. Just in time to count the dead."_ One reported snarls angrily into a microphone.  
 _"This is it ladies and gentlemen. Our cities darkest day. I'm here above Big Ben where the streets are literally packed with the dead. Pedestrians are running for their lives but the fire is speeding up."_ Another cries.  
 _"International Rescue seem to have taken up a new profession. Instead of working on rescues, they now seem to have taken up the established job of being Coroners. Now to oversee as millions are still dying. God have mercy on all those in the streets."_

The words stabbed deeper and deeper into John's heart.

Their father's legacy... their entire reputation... no. No. That wasn't what was important right now. "Scott! You have to do something!" He bellowed across the room.  
 **'Be silent'**  
"SCOTT!"  
 **'This is your last warning'**

Something burned painfully in John at that. The words were no longer being supported by fancy taunting threats. The words were plain. Outspoken on the holoboard. No longer extravagant. "Never." He stated.

For a moment nothing happened.

 **'I warned you.'**

Suddenly the lights exploded and burnt themselves out, leaving only the smallest and the most little effecting ones alive in the room.

The gravity tripled, brining John crashing down to the floor with a gasp and a crash, before he managed to prop himself up on his elbow. Staring as the words flickered in and out of colour.

 _"Virgil?"_ Scott's voice wavered over the line.  
 _"What the hell?"_ Virgil's frown was clear in his voice as the sounds of alarms filled the speakers.  
 _"Virgil! What the hell are you doing?!"_ Scott barked.  
 _"Thunderbird2 is unresponsive!"  
_

John slowly stared back as the words flickered to the hard set face of his brothers before five more words, bled through onto the screen.

And horror, dread and fear filled him from head to toe.

 **'Now watch your brothers die'**

"YOU GOT TO GET OUT OF THERE!" He screamed.

 _ **-In London-**_

Scott slowly turned and watched as the pod which was loading up ThunderBird4 suddenly slammed shut violently. The retractors shot so harshly that Scott saw them dent the insides of Virgil's vehicle. His eyes watched how each thrusters began to flare rapidly and splutter painfully. Almost like the great ship was coughing, like it had a cold, or a virus.

The flames spluttered more rapidly, coming out a blistering white hot.

Scott frowned deeply, watching after the flames as the ship shuddered more and more violently. Banking sharply left and right as though they were back on the island when they were younger, testing their ships for the first time. "Virgil?" He called out on the communicator.  
 _"What the hell?"_ Thunderbird2 suddenly shot up and veered back, launching towards the cloud covers. It's flames scorching the side of Big Ben and shattering the clock face in the process. The tail of the great Green ship, smashed through the top, sending rubble and ruin smashing into the streets bellow.  
"Virgil! What the hell are you doing!"  
 _"ThunderBird2 is unresponsive!"_ His brother called back angrily.

Scott barely had time to look out bellow, all he could see was the white flames of ThunderBird2's engine soar out behind it as the power was being pushed to it's limit. "Virgil!" Scott bellowed, quickly yanking back on the throttle of his own vehicle and feeling himself pushed back in his seat as he launched after his brother.

But as both brother's hit the cloud cover, they soon wished they they could instantly pull back down to the city bellow.

Lightning sparked through the instruments rapidly. The instruments began to go frantic and haywire. Screaming out alerts and various alarms in warning. "Photograph alert system, landing gear, thermal detections? Everything is going crazy!" He shook his head and pulled sharply to bank through the storm. Pouring on the thruster to maximum speed as the point of the ship pierced more and through the sky like a dagger.

His hand was yanked back sharply as a violent spark hit his cuff link, severing his connection between there and home on Tracy island. "Oh Brains is going to kill me!" He sighed quietly to himself as more lights flared red around him angrily. The whole ship shook violently but Scott just stared between the variations of warnings. Temperature, wind speed, turbulence vectors and everything else. None of it was making sense! "This can't be any normal type of storm-"  
 _BLEEP. BLEEP.  
_ "What?"  
" _You're getting that too?"  
BLEEP. BLEEP._

His eyes wondered down slowly to the radar.

Again, it registered two enormous blips. "Virgil? Can you here me?"  
 _"That's a positive Scott. But I'm losing control here. ThunderBird2 will not stop going full speed. The only way to stop the engines right now will be to turn the power off!"  
_ "We're not dealing with a WIFI problem right now!"  
 _"You know. Between thinking of how the air feels like it's getting increasingly thinner, and the sheer G-force, crushing me back into my seat right now, while Gordon here is trying desperately to get out of the pod, that never had considered itself to me, Scott!"  
_ "We need to keep our calm and try to take this slowly-."

Scott watched the rear engine exhausts of ThunderBird2 explode into an inferno as the green ship was rocketed forward.

"I never enjoyed going at half speed." He growled, pushing down the thruster to full and watching the sparks die out as his vehicle rocketed through the air, easily coming side by side to ThunderBird2 which was beginning to smoke and splutter violently as the whole ship shuddered. "Virgil, If I take out one of your engines, it should slow you down, the thrusters underneath should compensate."  
 _"That's a negative Scott, you'd just end up, getting yourself killed by dragging yourself down with me and Gordon."  
_ **'Give up now.'**

Scott paused as his instruments flickered, the vision on his brother was replaced by those words. "Uh Virgil-"  
 _"Yeah, I can see it too. What the hell does it mean-"  
_ **'This is the last chance. Give up and mercy will be shown. Turn away now and all will be fine.'  
** _"Scott. Get out of here."_ Virgil stated quietly in warning. _"Take ThunderBird1 and get the hell out of here."  
_ "Virgil if you think that-"  
 _"Scott, something is locking onto us. I register four blips on my Scanner. Get out of here now."_

Virgil was right. Now there were four blips on the radar, but... it was impossible.

Well until Scott looked out the window screen and saw a sight that chilled his bones to ice.

"Virgil. There's something on the wing."  
 _"Bad moment to be using horror film quotes!"  
_ "Virgil there is something on your god damn wing!"

Scott stared out through the pouring storm of his window onto the nearby wing and watched as in the lightning, something seemed to be painted in the dark.

Two objects, thin, lean and crouched over the wing.

A trick of the lightning? A hallucination from the thin air?

 **'That was the last chance.'**

Scott stared suddenly in terror as something shifted again across the wing.

And the pod from ejected itself from the ship.

"Oh shit!" He shouted.  
 _"Scott! Go after him!"  
_ "There is something on your bloody wing! If you carry on going at this speed! You're going to explode Virgil!" He screamed into the comunicator. His turquoise eyes blazed as the responsibility was setting heavily on him, more than ever before. The burden of carrying the team, acting the leader, it was all too much. His brothers! His brothers were about to be fatally hurt! And he could do nothing!  
 _"Then if I'm as good as dead, you have more of an excuse to go after Gordon. Now GO SAVE HIM!"  
_ "BUT VIRGIL-"  
 _"Scott! Dad trusted you! We all trust you! Now go and save our fucking brother!"_

With that the communications shut off.

The photo alert systems were going wild, but Scott just stared after his brother as the first engine on ThunderBird2 exploded. "Fuck it Virgil!" He snarled. "Gordon! Here I come!"

He pulled sharply on a handbrake like lever next to his seat and heart the engines cut out as the sheer veered around sharply. "ThunderBirds are go!"

He hammered down the thrust and launched towards the twirling pod which veered around violently through the air.

It already was looming ever closer to the ground beneath. At this speed, from this height, the pod would be obliterated, should it fall on either ground or water alike. _"Scott?! Tell me you're there!"  
_ "I'm here Gordon. Don't worry!"

Slowly Gordon's face came into view.

The sight of fear painted across of it, was a sight that Scott wished to never see for as long as he would live, for the rest of his life. Gordon's eyes were so scared, so horrified.

All Scott could do was imagine their father as he had been brought crashing down in his accident.

"Gordon, just hold on! I promise I'm gonna get you out of there."

His scanner's were still frantic and messed up from the lightning storm and what ever had hit him in London. His communications to Tracy island had been cut off, so there was no chance of getting into contact with someone like Brains who may have actually been able to help them in that situation.

The magnetic hook armed and locked itself onto the pod door. "Come on. Come on." He gritted his teeth tightly, glaring and waiting for the automatic lock to give it an opportunity to fire. "Computer circuits are fried. Going to have to go for a manual fire and lock." His hand quickly grabbed onto the nearby console as he moved his hand over the ball of the sensor, trying to keep it in line with the pod door, but finding that it fought him at every chance, darting over it too quickly for his reflexes to fire the hook.

 _"Scott! There's barely less than a minute!"_ His brother shouted urgently.  
"Fire!" Scott bellowed.

The hook shot straight pass the pod and scratched along the outside, finding no grip but reeling back as fast as Scott had seen it had been a miss.

 _"SCOTT!"_ Gordon shouted out.  
"I know! Fire!" He shouted again, finding the hook simply missed it's target again.

 _I can't do it... I just can't do it!_ He thought.

All his life he had been training to be a part of international rescue. His entire life consisted of him training, working hard, studying and trying to better himself. Learning from his father at every single opportunity that there was, that presented it self to him. Proving himself at every possible corner. Making countless rescues, daring missions. Each one, succeeding one way or another.

But how could he rescue someone else when he couldn't rescue his own brother. How could he go about saving anyone else when there was no chance that he could look after his own kin.

 _"Scott."_ Gordon's uncertain voice echoed on the speakers around him. _"Scott are you there?"  
_ "Gordon, hold on!"  
 _"Scott... it's okay."_ His voice echoed. _"It's okay. Don't worry about me now."_

Scott froze.

 _"It's okay brother. I promise."_

No. He had already heard this once before. When his father's accident had happen.

In those final seconds. He had promised his father. He had promised his dad that no matter what, he would carry on international rescue. He would keep it going. He would do all he could with all of his might, to be the one to save others.

All that he had promised his father, before their father had died in a crash.

 _"Scott... just know. I love you okay Bro? It isn't your fault. It was never your fault. Just... don't forget me okay?"_ Gordon's voice was trembling, each word was almost as painful to say as it was to hear.

Something was attacking them and their ships, their technology, one which should have been incorruptible was now being torn apart somehow. Someone had broken into their life's work.

Their father's legacy was being destroyed around them.

Scott was watching their resolve crumble. London was in flames with hundreds of thousands, if not millions, dead. His brother was somewhere in the cloud cover, about to die in an inferno while another one was about to die in a crash.

International Rescue seemed to be coming apart at the seams.

 _"Just... try not to forget me okay?"_

He would not allow that to happen.

"Gordon shut up and get a grip."  
 _"These are my final words and you're-"  
_ "No. GET A GRIP ON THAT POD DOOR NOW!" Scott screamed.

He looked over at the computer. "FIRE!" He bellowed, watching the hook sail out from ThunderBird1. "Get it into your head! I made dad a promise!" He growled.

The hook rocketed towards the pod.

"And I intend to keep it!"

As his shout echoed across the comm.

The hook clamped down and locked around the pod door.

"GORDON HOLD ON!" He called out.

He yanked the steering around sharply and pushed the thruster down on full force, with complete force of the afterburners, all of the ship's energy was poured into the engines, every spare ounce he could spare. "I'm bringing you home if it kills me!" he shouted and heard a loud sound and grind of metal.

The pod door came clear off it's hydraulics and Scott had to grin to himself as he saw the tiny figure of Gordon clasping onto it for his life as the boy swayed back and forth. "Hang in there Gordon. I'm coming in for landing."

He couldn't held the smile which split his face as he crashed back into his seat. He stared up at the sky as his ship sailed away as fast as it could towards the island.

Out the corner of his eye, he watched the pod smash to pieces and scraps of metal across the ground. "Dad." He said quietly, staring back up at the clouds. "I know somewhere up there, you were looking out for us." He sighed and let the smile spread further as he closed his eyes for a minute. "Thanks. I told you I'd keep my promise."


End file.
